Memories Of Nobody
by Liexand
Summary: A new Organization XIII has formed. Made up of nobodies that have manifested from the memories of the old Organization XIII, they are on the search on for the Ultimate Keyblade, "The Shattered Heart". Will they find it or are they just hunting a lie.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**The orchard was filled with delicious oranges that I nom nom nomed till the break of dawn.

**Warning:** Will contain strong language and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own these characters and their story.

* * *

><p>I<p>

"My name is Liexand. I am a nobody. I'm not just any kind of nobody though. I didn't come from someone losing their heart. I manifested from the memories of another nobody. I'm currently hunting down other nobodies that are just like myself. It wasn't till I located them all that I realized that the nobodies we had come from, were none other than Organization XIII. We have now joined forces dawning the same dark cloaks as the dead organization and our mission is to find the keyblade of legend. _The Shattered Heart._ It's said that those who wield this keyblade can bring back lost hearts. However, should it fall into evil hands it can take away the hearts of it's users targets. I'm going to start at the beginning though. Back when I was trying to recruit our first member, Leanex."

II

_"That sounds like a load of crap." Liexand said as he brushed a loose strand of orange hair from his eyes to better see her. "Oh come on. You can't tell me you're not a tiny bit curious about it." The young blonde said fiddling with her sitar, attempting to tune it. "Seriously Leanex? A mystical keyblade that can bring back lost hearts to their owners? That's just so...ridiculous!" He said jumping up to sit on the ledge behind him. "I know it's real! The moogle down the street said so!" She said waving a hand in the moogle's direction. Liexand stared at her with a serious yet bewildered look on his face. "The moogle told you? Is this the same moogle that told you there was gremlins living under the fountain in the town square?" He chuckled. "Hey! There are gremlins under the fountain! They're just really good at hiding!" She said crossing her arms and turning away from him. "Oh? And what do they do under the fountain? Make shoes?" He laughed as he jumped down from the ledge. "No! Pfft whatever! Do you want to help me or not?" She said angrily brushing her hair from her face. "Fine. I'll help you, but don't blame me if this turns out to be just another wild goose chase." He said jabbing a finger an inch from her face. _

III

_Liexand and Leanex walked down the street on their way to the accessory shop. "I hope that guy finished fixing my chain." Liexand said putting his hands behind his head and staring up. "He should. He's been working on it for two weeks." Leanex said, annoyed by the fact that Liexand was dragging her around town again. As they neared the accessory shop a young girl with long black hair approached them. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know who I am?" The stranger asked. Liexand and Leanex looked at each other curiously and back at the girl. "No." They said in unison. "Oh..." The girl said dropping her head depressed. "So, you don't remember who you are?" Leanex asked slightly worried. "No. I can't remember where I live, where I am, or even who I am." She was almost in tears now. "All I know is that I can summon this strange key." She said holding up her hand as a large key appeared in her hand. Liexand smiled and his eyes gleamed with excitement as he realized who this girl was. She was the memories of ,Xion, the 14th member of Organization XIII. "Hey. Would you like to come with us?" Liexand asked grabbing her hand. "You'll need a name though. How about...Lexa? That's the perfect name!" He said cheerfully. "Are you sure about this, Liexand?" Leanex asked with a slightly confused tone. "Oh I would love to! Thank you so much!" Lexa said gleefully as she hugged Liexand. Liexand laughed nervously. "No problem." Leanex looked over at Liexand with a single eyebrow raised. "She's Xion's memories." He whispered to her. She nodded in understanding before the three of them went back on their way to the shop._

IV

_It was early afternoon and the sun was shining brightly down on the city of Radiant Garden. Though Leanex and Lexa were able to use the portals of darkness to transport themselves between worlds, only Liexand ever came to Radiant Garden. There was something about this world that made him feel at home. As he walked along the street, with his new black coat waving in the gentle breeze, he came to a small alley. Down the alley he noticed a young man with slicked back hair as dark as night. A blindfold covered the man's eyes but he seemed to be able to know his way around the small garden he was tending too. Liexand entered into the alley and approached the man. "How can I help you?" The man asked without even turning to face him. "Oh! Uh, I was just admiring your garden." Liexand said glancing over to a small group of flowers that were adjacent of him. "Well thank you. I come to check on them everyday." The man said planting a batch of new flowers. "Pardon me for asking, but how do you know they're ok if you can't see them?" Liexand bent down to lightly breathe in the scent of a lone rose. "I'm not sure. It's like I can speak to them like I know what they're thinking." Liexand looked at him puzzled with his head half cocked to the side. "Speak to them?" He asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Yeah. Though I can't see them...I can hear them clear as a bell." The man said as he stroked a flower that immediately bloomed from his touch. Liexand stared at the flower in awe. It had dawned on him now that this man was a nobody that manifested from the memories of Marluxia. "Hey. What's your name?" Liexand asked approaching the man. "Nexus...My name is Nexus." He said standing up to face Liexand. "Well, Nexus. Would you like to join me on a quest of mine? I could use a man with your talent." Nexus motioned his head around as if looking at the garden around him. "Don't worry. You're always welcome to return to your garden whenever you like." Liexand said with a smile. Nexus returned his smile and nodded. "Ok. I'll help you." "Great! Follow me then!" Liexand said pulling the man through a dark portal and back home._

V

_A dark portal opened up, out of sight of any people that might live here or give away the fact that they were there. Lexa and Liexand exited from the portal, gazing around at their surroundings. "Where are we?" Lexa asked as she adjusted her coat. "By the looks of it we're under disney town." Liexand said approaching a ladder. He looked up to find the ladder lead to a man hole cover. He climbed up first, shoving the cover of the man hole out of his way. He climbed out and then turned to help Lexa up. There was a large crowd gathered ahead of them and he could hear gun shots. Though instead of shreiks of terror the crowd was letting out shreiks of excitment. "Come on, let's go see what the hype's about." Liexand said waving Lexa along. "Stay close." He said pushing through the crowd. She nodded and followed close behind him. They neared the front of the crowd and the source of the gun shots. There at the shooting gallery was a woman with dark hair and a gun in both hands. A lone eyepatch covered her right eye. The crowd cheered as she performed tricks and hit the bullseye on each target. She spun the guns and shoved them into two men that were standing next to the booth. "Here you go boys. Think you can handle guns this big?" She said with a chuckle as she walked away. She exited the crowd to find two black clad figures waiting for her. She looked at them both and smiled. "Sorry. No autographs." She began to walk away, but Liexand stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "We're not here for an autograph. We're here to ask for your help." He said staring her in the eye. "Help? With what?" She asked brushing his hand off her shoulder. "We're nobodies like you and we're on a mission to find an artifact that can get our hearts back." He said motioning towards Lexa who waved sheepishly. "Hmm. What's in it for me?" She asked crossing her arms. "I just told you that you'd get your heart back!" Liexand said, not even noticing the strange looks they were getting from people around them. "Hmmm. I guess I'll help you. I've always wanted to go on an adventure! The name's Xandra" She said slapping him on the back. "Great. Follow us." He formed a portal and lead the two girls through the darkness._

VI

_Leanex sat on the ground infront of the palm tree in Destiny Islands. Her sitar laid on her lap and she had a sheet of paper infront of her with a rock placed on it to keep it in place, incase the wind tried to blow it away. She strummed a few chords and made a nice tune. She then stopped and looked back at the paper to see what the next part of the song was. "What are you playing?" A female voice asked from behind her. Leanex yelped and jumped up from her seat. She turned around quickly to see who the person was. A young girl with dirty blonde hair was leaning over the tree, looking at her with a slight smile on her face. Her eyes were a deep blue that reminded her of the ocean. "Jeez don't scare me like that!" Leanex yelled. The girl chuckled and stood up straight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to know what you were playing." She said. Her voice was light and full of happyness. She looked the girl over once more. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she wore a long sleeved red shirt that cut off across her chest with black pants that came just above her knees. "So what were you playing?" She asked again. Leanex looked at her for a moment then finally answered. "A song I wrote." The girl nodded. "It was pretty. By the way what's your name?" Leanex dismissed her sitar then picked up the paper that she had left on the ground. "I'm Leanex. And you are?" "Alix." Leanex nodded. "That's a pretty name." Alix nodded and looked off at the sunset. "Hey do you know why the sun sets red?" She asked suddenly. Leanex looked at her puzzled for a moment. "No. Why?" She said. "You see, light is made up of lots of different colors. And out of all of those colors, red is the color that travels the farthest." She said. Leanex nodded and thought over that for a moment. She remembered Liexand telling her something like that now. She looked over at the girl once more. Then it clicked for her. "Hey do you wanna come with me and join this group? We'd love to have you there." Leanex said. Alix looked at her, confused for a moment. A smile then crossed her face. "Sure why not!" She said. Leanex smiled at her. "Wonderful! Come on I'll bring you to meet everyone now!" She said. Leanex then opened a portal and Alix followed her through it._

VII

_Nexus exited a portal, not sure of where he ended up. He looked around, before walking off in a random direction. "I guess I need to start bringing a partner with me when I travel." He said looking around trying to sense any nearby plants. Sadly there didn't seem to be any nearby. He continued on until the sound of heavy foot steps echoed through the area. All he could tell was that someone was running in his direction. He held out his hands and two scythes appeared in each hand. He stood in a battle ready stance, with a scythe on one shoulder and the other ready to slash an unsuspecting enemy at a moments notice. The sound became louder and he looked around worried that he might be surrounded. Suddenly something ran into him. A girl with long blonde hair that was like the golden sun hung down over her shoulders and a pair of goggles held up her bangs keeping them out of her eyes. A beaker flew through the air before dropping back to the ground. The girl dove and caught the beaker inches before it shattered against the floor. She let out a sigh before standing to her feet. "Are you ok?" Nexus asked approaching the girl. "Do you have any idea what you could've done?" The girl yelled holding her face inches from his. "Um no. I'm afraid I don't." He rubbing the back of his neck after dismissing his scythes. "This is a highly explosive concoction! Had this set off we all would be scattered around the ground in little tiny bits!" She shoved the beaker in his face. Nexus attempted to push the beaker from his face but the girl quickly pulled it back and out of his reach. "DO NOT TOUCH! This is an extremely explosive liquid! Do you want to kill us all!" She shouted examaining the beaker. "Maybe if I froze it...It would nullify the explosive untill it thawed back out!" She said breathing onto the beaker freezing it. Though he couldn't see, Nexus, knew she had just used some strange power to freeze her explosive. "Excuse me, but would you like to join the organization I'm in? My superior would be very pleased to have someone with powers such as yours on his side." Nexus waved a hand and opened a portal. "Hmm. Should I? My lab here is pretty nice. Though with technology nowadays I could easily get better equipment. Though do I really have the munny for that? Hmm, maybe this superior of his will fund it. What if he doesn't though? Should I stay anyways? Oh I can just get new equipment myself I don't need to mooch off them." The girl was talking to herself, tapping a finger against her chin. "OK! I'll join! As long as I can bring my lab equipment!" She said waving a finger at him. Nexus smiled and motioned towards the portal. "Shall we then?" He said leading her back to their HQ._

VIII

_Liexand began flipping through the pages of a large book that he had found on the top shelf of a bookcase. He and Leanex had explored multiple worlds in search of information on the Shattered Heart. So far they had no luck in they're search. Liexand had left Lexa, Nexus, Lexi, and Xandra at the library in the Hollow Bastion. Meanwhile Leanex and Alix accompanied him to Beast's Castle to search there. Silence was definitely important, so the beast or any of his servants couldn't find them. He placed the book back on the shelf and then reached for another. As he pulled it out he noticed that there was there was someone standing on the other side of the bookshelf. They weren't wearing the black cloak like his companions and they weren't from the castle. He tip-toed around the book shelf and tried to approach the boy. He was reading a book so he didn't notice Liexand at first until he tapped the boy on the shoulder. The boy jumped and bumped into the book shelf almost knocking it over. "W-who are you? How did you get in here?" He stuttered staring at Liexand with a shocked expression. "Probably the same way you did." He answered. Soon the boy faded away to nothing. Liexand looked around trying to spot him. He ran out of the aisle of shelves and spotted him running away. "Leanex! Alix! Stop him!" He shouted running after him. Out of no where Leanex landed in front of the boy, with her sitar in hand. "You ready for the show of your life?" She asked strumming the sitar summoning the music notes of water. The boy looked around and spotted Alix just in time to get hit in the face by her keyblade. He fell on his butt, dazed. Liexand ran up to them and doubled over panting. "Good job girls." He said giving them a thumbs up of approval. "Now you. You must be Zexion's memories." Liexand said as he fixed his coat. "Gee what made you think that?" The boy asked sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead. "Heh, we're nobodies like you. Created from the memories of the Organization XIII." Liexand said helping the young man up. "We're trying to find a special keyblade while also rebuilding The Organization XIII." The boy looked at him and smiled. "You want me to join I take it?" He asked brushing his hair from his face. "That's right." Liexand said with a smile. "My name is Xenos." He said shaking Liexand's hand. "I'm Liexand. That's Leanex and that's Alix." He said motioning to the two girls. "Shall we?" Xenos said before Liexand formed their exit from the library._

IX (a.k.a XLII)

_A dark portal opened up at the entrance of The Castle That Never Was. Liexand stepped through first, followed by the rest of the new Organization XIII. "This is it. Our new home." Liexand said spreading his arms wide to embrace the scene. He could hear the whispers of exclamations coming from the other members behind him. The group entered the castle, exploring it's long winding halls. "I guess you can all split up and look around." Liexand said, turning to face the group. To his surprise, the member's had already left him alone, except for Alix, who greeted him with a smile and a wave. "Right. Wanna come with me Alix?" He asked with a slightly annoyed, yet calm tone. "Of course!." She said, joining him at his side as they continued through the hall. "This place is kinda creepy." Alix said, clinging to Liexand's arm, while her eyes shifted around to spot any hidden foes. "Don't worry. There's nothing here that can hurt us." Liexand said, smiling down at her. They rounded a corner and spotted someone in the hall. Long black hair hung down over his shoulders and he wore a black coat just like the one Liexand and Alix were currently wearing. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The stranger said, his deep voice echoing through the halls. Alix clinged tighter to Liexand's arm. "I'm Liexand and this is Alix. We came here with our friends to live here at the castle. We're nobodies." Liexand said taking a step towards him. The stranger looked at them curiously with a smirk on his face. "There's great power stored within you two. You must be comprised of the memories of the Organization XIII. I too am made up of the memories of a past member. My name is Lorix and I would be happy to join your new organization." He said with a slight bow. Liexand smiled as Alix's grip on his arm loosened. "Great! New members are always welcome!" Liexand said enthusiastically. "I have a single request however." Lorix said looking up at the two nobodies. "I ask that you refer to me as 42 instead of the regular number I'd have been assigned." Liexand stared at Lorix, confused by this request. He looked over at Alix then back at Lorix. "Um...I guess that would be alright." Liexand said with a nervous chuckle. "I thank you for your understanding. I shall serve you till my last breath." Lorix said, bowing once again._

X

_Liexand, Nexus, and the newest member Lorix exited a portal to find themselves on the docks of a small port. "Well this is an odd world indeed." Liexand said looking around the area. "There seems to be a bar up ahead. We could see if anyone there has any information on our item in question." Lorix said pointing to a small wooden building. Shouts and laughter resonated from the building while dim lights filled the windows. The three walked up and entered the bar which was filled with all sorts of commotion. Liexand dodged a rum bottle that whizzed past his approached the bar with Lorix at the front to shove any hooligans out of their way. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked in a rough voice. "We're looking for information on the Shattered Heart!" Liexand shouted over the noise. The bartender shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Liexand grimaced and turned to face the crowd. He looked over in the corner to find Nexus playing cards with a man at a table. The man had platinum blonde hair that was cut short and brushed out of his face. Liexand approached the table with Lorix to see what was going on. He looked over at Nexus who was holding a hand of cards that were facing backwards, so the stranger could see his hand. "Mmmm, quite the poker face you have there ducky. You're like a cast iron chest." He said shuffling through the deck to place all four ace's in his hand. He took a swig of his rum and paused to look at Liexand and Lorix who were now glaring at him angrily. The man took another quick drink of his rum and cleared his throat. "Well it seems I have to be goin now. I'd love to stay and play another round, but it seems it's getting quite late." He said calmly standing from his seat. Lorix stepped forward and shoved him back down into this wooden chair. "How much?" Liexand asked still glaring at the man. "I have no idea what you're talking about." the man said looking away. "How much did you take from him?" He said getting close to the man's face, while Lorix growled at him. "I-it was just a couple hundred munny! Nothing much!" He said with a nervous chuckle. Lorix got close and sniffed at the man. "He smells like rum and piss, but he's definitely a nobody. Judging by his card skills he's probably Luxord's memories." Lorix said standing straight to loom over the man. "Tell me. Would you happen to know anything about a keyblade called the Shattered Heart?" Liexand asked still glaring angrily at the man. "No! I don't know anything! I'm just a weary traveler." He said with a nervous grin. "How would you like to join our organization and help us find it then? Meanwhile you can pay off triple the money you took from Nexus." Liexand said with a satisfied grin. "I know! How about a game of cards? If I win I go free and if you win I'll join your orgy!" He said skillfully shuffling the deck of cards. Suddenly Lorix summoned a large claymore and cleaved the table in half. "I'm tired of your games!" He yelled at the man, who was now cowering in his chair. "You will do as the superior says!" The man grabbed Liexand's hand and shook it vigorously. "The name's Dax! Pleasure to work with you." He said, staring over at Lorix, frightened. _

XI & XII

_Liexand and Alix exited the portal to find themselves standing in front of a large coliseum. They walked through the large marble doors and into the lobby. They looked over at various trophies that lined each wall. "Hey! What are you two doing here!" A mysterious voice shouted at them from behind. They turned around to find a half-man half-goat thing standing infront of them. "So how can I help you two? You joining the games or what?" He asked eyeing the two. Liexand thought for a minute. 'It would be nice to do some sparring. I could use the exercise anyways.' "Sure! What's your toughest match?" Liexand asked, a hint of cockiness in his tone. "Whoa-ho-ho. We got ourselves a tough guy here. Trying to impress your girlfriend here?" He said waving a hand at Alix while walking over to the door to the arena. "No! She's not my girlfriend! I just want a real challenge!" Liexand shouted defensively. "Ok ok hold your horses. You'll be taking on a couple of veterans. Real fighters, but let me tell ya kid. This ain't gonna be no easy fight." Liexand just smirked. "This'll be a piece of cake." He said entering the arena. Alix was sitting on the stands watching Liexand as he stepped into the arena facing two large men. The man on the right had short brown hair and wielded a large tomahawk. The man next to him was slightly shorter, with short black hair and carrying two large spears while four more circled around him. Liexand grinned, happy that he had stumbled upon the memories of Lexaeus and Xaldin. "Ha! You think you'll be enough to take us on punk!" The brown haired one shouted. "I am Xavier! This is my brother Raxon! Together we shall crush you till you are no more!" Liexand just continued to grin. "My name is Liexand...Got it memorized?" Just then two circles of flames formed in Liexands hands and became chakrams. He got into a battle stance, as did the two brothers. The brother Raxon jumped towards Liexand, thrusting his spear straight towards his throat. Liexand deflects the blade with a chakram and slashed at Raxon with the other. A long cut formed across Raxon's chest and a small trickle of blood could be seen. "Careful now. I'm more dangerous than you think." Liexand said, as he spun both chakrams in his hands and threw them towards Raxon. A warcry came from above him and Liexand dodged in time to not get crushed to oblivion by Xavier's tomahawk. He caught his chakrams and leapt into the air, throwing one straight for Xaviers head. The large man blocked the chakram with his tomahawk. He had lost sight of Liexand who was now blocking spear strikes from Raxon. Each thrust grazed Liexand's face and arms. He kicked Raxon in the stomach sending him stumbling back, before focusing back on Xavier. He ran towards the brother and dodged a swing of his tomahawk, by sliding between his legs. The man turned around, but Liexand was gone. He looked up just in time to see Liexand coming down at him from the air. "BURN!" Liexand yelled, his chakrams cloaking themselves in fire and growing to the size of cart wheels. He slammed the two giant chakrams into the man crushing him down into the ground while burning him at the same time. The chakrams returned to their normal size and the flames disappeared. Something was changing about Liexand now, however. He was feeling more violent and heated then his regular fights made him. There was something about it now. The adrenaline was being fueled not by excitment, but by a secluded rage. "BROTHER!" Raxon yelled charging at Liexand. Without even turning to face the man, Liexand held up his hand and snapped his fingers, instantly ingniting Raxon in flames. Raxon fell to the ground only wounded. "Heh that was a sad display. Maybe you'll actually pose a threat next time." Liexand said exiting the arena with Alix close behind him. "That was amazing Liexand! You were all like 'SMASH BOOM FIRE!' It was so~ cool!" Alix continued to praise him till a voice interrupted her. "Wait!" The voice called after them. Liexand and Alix turned to find Raxon approaching them, while carrying Xavier with him. "My brother and I haven't faced an opponent of your strength in a long time. We wish to join you." Liexand smiled at them happily. "Of course. I could always use friends as strong as you to help me on my mission." Raxon and Xavier nodded at each other in approval before following Liexand and Alix into a portal._

XIII

_Liexand was exploring the many halls of The Castle That Never Was, trying to figure out exactly how many rooms there were in the massive structure. As he turned a corner a dark portal formed in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks anticipating who this mystery visitor could be. A tall man with silver hair stepped out of the portal. Liexand stared curiously at the stranger who was now approaching him with a grin. "Greetings! I am Vairenix. I've been going from world to world in search of nobodies like myself. Judging by your look I can tell that you must be a nobody yourself! Manifested from the memories of Axel I can see." Vairenix said, with a large grin. "How do you now that?" Liexand asked, taking a step back. "I know a lot about nobodies. I also know how to pinpoint exactly where you came from. I am the memories of Xemnas." He said still smiling. "Well I'm Liexand. I've also been hunting down nobodies like myself and asking them to join the new Organization XIII." He said with a nervous grin. "Wonderful! I would love to join your organization!" Vairenix said, grabbing Liexand's hand and shaking it. "Now! Why don't you introduce me to everyone else?" He said, throwing his arm around Liexand's shoulders and leading him back through the halls. _

XIV

_Lexa and Lexi exited a portal into Twilight Town. They were on an errand to pick up sea salt ice cream for the rest of the group. On they're way to the ice cream shop they noticed a young boy standing at the ice cream shop. He had light blonde hair with two strands that hung down in his face like antennae. The two girls approached the ice cream shop and ordered they're ice cream. The clerk handed all the ice cream to Lexa who passed it off on Lexi to carry. "Hi there." The boy greeted them. "Oh hello." Lexa greeted back. "My name's Raelix." He said, holding out his hand for her to shake it. Lexa reached out and grabbed the boys hand. A volt of electricity rushed from his hand into Lexa shocking her. She fell to the ground dazed. "Oh my gawd are you ok!" The boy said kneeling down next to her. "Hold these!" Lexi said, shoving the ice creams into the clerks hands. She quickly knelt down next to Lexa, examining her. "It seems she has come in contact with a high voltage source!" Lexi said, still studying Lexa. "I'm sorry. This is the 12th time today." Raelix said running a hand through his hair. "Let me see your hand! Wait! Nevermind!" Lexi said, not wanting to be shocked herself. "You! Come with me! But first! Grab those ice creams!" Lexi said, picking up Lexa by the arms and dragging her through a portal with Raelix close behind._


	2. Chapter 1: Love Life

**A/N:** This is the next chapter to our little story. I originally set it to a M rating but decided that that was a little much. I'm also starting the story just a little after they recruited Raelix. Also if anyone actually reads this, please R/R cus I would love to hear your opinions. Also any questions are welcome. Oh! I'll also be using this chapter to kinda introduce some of the pairings in the story.

Disclaimer: I own none of Kingdom Hearts. I only own these characters and they're story.

* * *

><p>Liexand was sitting at a large table, with a few books he had taken from Beasts Library. A few seats away sat Nexus, who was arranging some flowers in a vase and placing them in the middle of the table. Dax, Xavier, and Xandra were at the other end playing cards. Surprisingly, Dax was letting Xandra win the game but made sure that Xavier was dealt a crushing defeat each time. Liexand knew why he was doing this and couldn't help but smile. Over the short time Dax had known Xandra he seemed to have grown quite fond of her. Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Lexi in the doorway. "I'VE DONE IT!" She shouted, holding up a vial. We all looked over just in time to see her concoction explode in her hand. The smoke cleared, leaving a charred Lexi in it's wake. "I'LL BE BACK!" She shouted, shuffling off to her lab. I blinked twice before looking at the others, who were also shocked. Nexus let out a chuckle. "I didn't see it, but that sounded like a doozy." He said, rearranging his flowers. Liexand stood up from his seat, and dusted himself off. He picked up the small stack of books on the table and exited the room through a portal. He entered into beast's library, looking around before walking over to a random bookshelf and returning the books to their home.<p>

Lexi was slowly about to pour a drop of liquid into a vial of blue liquid, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and accidently poured the entire bottle into the vial. "Oops." Was all she could say before the vial blew up in her face. "Come in!" She called, whiping her face off with a rag. The door creaked open to reveal Nexus, who peeked in before entering, even though he couldn't see. "I'm here to see if you finished that plant elixir that I asked you for." He said, approaching her cautiously. She grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him close. "Oh it's ready alright!" She said, before pulling him in for a kiss. She let him go and he looked down at her. "Um...That was lovely, but is my elixir ready?" He asked, slightly confused. "Oh...you were serious? That's what you actually came for?" She asked, puzzled by this fact. He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "Yes...yes it is." He said, looking to his side nervously. "Oh. Ok then." She replied, walking over to her desk. "I wouldn't mind continuing where we left off though." He said, before spinning her around to kiss her passionately.

Liexand walked through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, trying to remember where his room was. He was about to round the corner when he bumped into one of the other members. "Oh goodness. I'm sorry superior. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Raelix said, helping Liexand up and dusting off his coat. "Oh. That's alright Raelix. I'm fine." Liexand replied, waving the boy off. "So how are you enjoying your time here with us?" Liexand asked him, with a smile. "It's great! I don't know that many people yet, but I'm really enjoying myself." Raelix said, returning the smile. "That's great! Don't worry though. After awhile you'll find yourself getting really close with everyone here." Liexand smiled again, before patting the boy on the shoulder and walking away. "I'd really like to get to know you better." Raelix mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. "Did you say something?" Liexand asked, turning back around. "Oh! No sir. I didn't say anything." Raelix stammered, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh...Ok then. Bye!" Liexand said, waving to him as he left. Raelix let out a heavy sigh as he turned around and made his way to his room.

Leanex was sitting in the large library, that was hdden until Lorix informed her and Xenos of it's location in the castle. They spent a lot of time there together, usually ending up late to meetings because of how drawn in they are to reading. Leanex however, wasn't much of a reader and really spent her time there to be with Xenos, who was a real power reader. The other member's rarely ever saw them, since they were always held up in the library. Lexa walked in through the large doors to find them sitting on a couch giggling with each other. It was strange though, cause whenever Lexa saw Xenos before he was usually grimacing. Xenos was waving his hands in the air telling Leanex a story of how he was once chased through Beast's Castle after knocking over a row of bookshelves. Lexa let out a chuckle before closing the door to give them some privacy. She was really happy to see everyone getting along.

After walking for what felt like a couple hours, Liexand found him self in the castles lounge room. He plopped down on a couch, letting out a groan of exasperation and covering his face with his hand. He didn't think he'd ever know the castle like Lorix did. With his hand over his eyes he didn't notice the small figure watching him from the kitchen door. He dropped his hand to his side to find Alix staring down at him, with a smile. "Um...Hi?" Liexand said, raising an eyebrow. "HI! I brought you this ice cream! You looked kinda down." She said, handing him the stick. He smiled down at the ice cream and bit a chunk from the corner. "Thanks Alix." He said, smiling at the girl. "You were really great the other day. At the coliseum." She said, licking her ice cream. "Oh that? Heh thanks. They were pretty strong." He chuckled. "Liexand I've been thinking. It would be really nice if you-" She was interrupted by Lorix's appearence in the doorway. "Superior. I need a word with you." He said, glaring viciously at Alix. "Oh, um, ok." Liexand said, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Do you think we can continue this talk later Alix?" Liexand asked her with a smile. He too had something to tell her, but now wasn't the time. Not with Lorix here. Alix nodded, a slightly depressed look on her face. "Superior?" Lorix grunted, motioning out the doorway with a nod of his head. Liexand smiled at Alix once more before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes it's short, but I was really just using this chapter to introduce some of the pairings in the story. Some romance's might sprout mid story but these are the one that are in bloom right now. I know I said no yaoi but it's not gonna get into anything too deep. Just hints of Raelix's secret love for Liexand. My sister says I've been reading too much Larxel but I strongly disagree. Though those stories did inspire his love for him. But anywho! I hope you enjoy and I'll have chapter 2 up later this week. R/R!


	3. Chapter 2: Hurts doesn't it?

**A/N:** So here we go. This will actually progress the story. Not a lot of people are reading this I don't think. So I'm a little iffy on even continuing it. BUT I SHALL STAND STRONG! I will continue on as strong as ever! Reader's are my motivation though so please R/R! I need motivation!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts. I only own the characters and their story.

Liexand stared seriously at Lorix, as he followed him into the hall. The tall raven haired man spun around to face the smaller boy. "So~...How can I help you Lorix? Something not to your liking?" Liexand asked him, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Yes there is sir. I don't like that Alix girl. She's become a distraction to your duties and I don't like it. Same with some of the other members." Lorix sneered at the doorway and let out a low growl. "What are you talking about? Alix hasn't been distracting me! My works are coming along just fine." Liexand had taken offence to Lorix's words and wasn't pleased with the man's current attitude. "Sir I only tell you this, because I don't want to you faultering from the mission. The lives of multiple people are at stake here. I'm only thinking of what's in your best interest." Lorix stated, calming himself and attempting to do the same for the aggrivated pyro in front of him. "I don't like what I'm hearing Lorix. We're supposed to be a team! I don't want to talk about this again! You either get along with the others or leave! It's your decision!" Liexand stomped away, flames flickering from his knuckles. _'How dare he say that! I do spend a lot of time with Alix, but she's not distracting me! I'm getting as much work as I can done!' _Liexand grew angrier by the second, just thinking about it. He stopped mid-step and slammed his fist against the wall. A small burst of flames rushed from the contact of his fist and scorched the wall. "Are you ok, Liexand?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to find Raelix watching him with a worried expression. "Don't worry, Raelix...It's nothing." Liexand let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "You know, Liexand, you can always talk to me. You can talk to me about anything and I'll always listen." Raelix looked to his side nervously kicking the ground. "Thanks Raelix. I might just take you up on that sometime." Liexand said with a smile. The young blonde blushed, not expecting Liexand to actually want to talk to him. He knew Liexand liked Alix, but there was something about the orange haired pyro that made him love him so much. Whenever he was around Liexand there was this unexplainable feeling in his chest. Something that just seemed to pull him towards his superior. "I should get going. I have things I need to take care of." Liexand said, breaking the silence. "Oh ok. I'll see you later then I guess." Raelix said, slightly depressed that he was leaving. Liexand opened a portal, leading him to Hollow Bastion's library. Walking over to the bookshelf, he pulled out a book that resembled a journal. There was no title, only a red buckle that held it closed. Undoing the buckle, he opened the book and scanned it's pages. There was drabble about different keybearer's and their effect on the worlds, but none on the Shattered Heart and it's bearer. It wasn't too far into the journal that he found a page that was written about a young keybearer, who's keyblade was able to bring back lost hearts. The bearer's name had been scribbled out however and some of the pages had been torn out. Liexand knew this was the lead he was looking for though and someone was trying to cover it up. He didn't know who and he didn't care. All he needed to know was where he could retrieve this lost information. He looked around, trying to find any of the lost pages. A loose page sat under his foot, slightly crumpled from his weight. He picked the page up from the floor and examined it closely. Reading through, he was delighted that it was one of the pages that went to the journal he was now holding in his hand. He created a portal and exited into his room. He had found that this was the quickest way to find his room and required less work on his part. He placed the loose page in it's proper place and layed the book on his nightstand. He fell back on his bed and let out a sigh as he cuddled up to his pillows. He unzipped his coat and hung it on the bed post lazily. He kicked off his boots and pulled the covers over his body to keep warm. Not that he needed to keep warm, since he was naturally hot. He shut his eyes, embracing the comfort of the darkness. With a smile, he drifted off to sleep, comforted and relaxed that his day of chaos had finally ended.

Alix walked into the kitchen and dropped Liexand's half-eatin ice cream into the trash. _'Why must Lorix always interrupt us when I try to talk to Liexand alone?' _ She thought to herself, sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She rested her head on her palm and let out a sigh. _'Stupid Lorix always being around! He's such a pain!' _Her train of thought was then interrupted by a familiar voice. "Is something wrong Alix?" Leanex asked, smiling at the depressed girl in front of her. Alix smiled back weakily and shook her head. "No it's nothing. I'm fine." She replied, sitting straight up. "Come on, you can tell me anything! Is it about a boy? Huh, huh?" Leanex nudged her with her elbow and giggled. "Well actually...yes. Yes it is." Alix looked to her side and stared down at the counter top. "Ooh~ Who is it? Come on, I won't tell!" Leanex smiled and winked at Alix who didn't need the reassurance. "Well. It's Liexand, but everytime I try to tell him how I feel Lorix comes in and interrupts us." Alix said, with a pout. "Oh I see! So you've got it in for the superior! But berserker boy always stops you from letting Liexand know how you feel?" Alix gave a nod in confirmation. "Hmm, I think I have a way you can talk to Liexand!" Leanex said, grabbing Alix by the shoulders and shaking her. "What? How?" Alix asked, slightly jarred. "All we have to do is have Liexand take you on a mission with him, alone of course, and then while on the mission you can let him know your feelings for him!" Leanex was smiling brightly, quite pleased with her simple yet genius plan. "Um, I guess that would work, but Liexand usually always brings Lorix with him on missions. Wouldn't Lorix try to convince Liexand to take him?" Alix asked the young blonde, not really trusting her plan's success rate. "Don't worry! I'll talk to Liexand myself and get him to take you! I'll tell him you need some field training or something and he's the perfect choice!" Alix was still skeptical, but nodded in agreement. "Alright! I'll be back! You stay here and I'll talk to Liexand!" Leanex rushed out of the room, giggling the whole way. Alix let out another sigh and slouched back into her seat. She still didn't think Leanex's plan would work. Liexand barely ever left for a mission himself and when he did Lorix was always at his side. _'He's like some kind of guard dog_.' Alix didn't like him one bit and foundhim to be quite annoying. Yet she admired his loyalty and the fact that he felt it was his responsibilty to watch over Liexand. Still, his intrusions and constant evil glares still unnerved her.

There was a knock on the door, that thumped through Liexand's entire room. Liexand let out a growl and pulled the covers over his head. "Liexand! Open up it's Leanex!" The young blonde's muffled voice could be heard from the door way. The door opened and Leanex trotted over to his bed. "Come on lazy bones! Get up! I've got a special mission for you!" She said, shaking the orange haired boy roughly. "What do you want Leanex!" He growled, waving her away. "Well you see it's about Alix." "What about Alix?" "Well see, just between you and me, I think she needs some training before you can start sending her on really complicated missions." Liexand peeked out from under the covers and glared annoyingly at the blonde. "And what do you want me to do about?" He grumpled from under the comforter. "Well I was thinking. It would be really good for her if you trained her and prepared her for the tougher missions ahead." Leanex smiled happily at him. "I guess I could. I'll go get Lorix and we'll head out." Liexand sat up from his bed to just to be grabbed abruptly and shaken. "No you can't bring Lorix!" Leanex shouted shaking him. "Why not?" Liexand asked, once again waving Leanex off. "Because there's another mission that requires Lorix to do...by himself...alone!" She waved her hand signaling him to shoo him off. "But Lorix comes everywhere with me!" Leanex grabbed him again and stared him straight in the eyes. "You will not bring Lorix with you! Do you hear me! He can't even know about it!" She shouted angrily in his face. Liexand glared at her evilly and brushed her hands from his shoulders. "Fine. I'll train her by myself. I don't know why this is so important to you." He said pulling on his boots, before grabbing his jacket and pulling it over himself. "Bring Lorix and Alix to the entrance. I'll be waitng there so hurry." He said, zipping up his jacket. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Leanex, Alix, and Lorix finally exited the castle and stood in front of him. Leanex had already briefed Liexand on Lorix's mission so everything was ready to go. "Lorix, there's some important documents in Agrabah that I need you to collect. Originally they were in the possesion of a merchant, they said some bandits came and robbed him of them. I want you to eliminate the bandits and get the documents." Lorix gave a nod and a slight bow. "Alix, you will be with me. There's a top secret mission you and I will be taking, I will brief you when we get there." Lorix snarled at Alix, who was grinning happily. "Be on your way." Liexand said before opening a portal and motioning for Alix to follow him. They left the portal to find themselves on the shores of Destiny Islands. Liexand turned around to face Alix, who was staring off into the ocean, smiling. "So are you ready?" Liexand asked her, with a slight smile. "Yes of course! What exactly is it we're doing?" Alix asked him, now a little confused that he actually had something planned to do with her. "I'm going to train your combat skills." Liexand told her, crossing his arms with a sly grin. Alix knew she was in for it now. She had watched Liexand and some of the others "train" before, and they were rough. She knew Liexand was one of the worst one's due to his rageful tendencies. He lifted his hands and summoned his chakrams. "Stand ready! I won't go easy on you!" He assumed his regular fighting stance as she summoned her keyblade. "Um...I are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn't we do some stretching or something?" Just then Liexand charged at her chakrams blazing. The young girl let out an eep, as she held up her keyblade in defense and closed her eyes. She felt a sudden heat at her neck, that quickly disappeared. She opened her eyes to find two emerald green eyes staring back at her blankly. "Why aren't you properly defending yourself?" Liexand asked very calmly. "Oh, um...heh I uh.." Alix didn't know how to answer his question. Her hesitation was mainly, because she didn't want to risk hurting Liexand. _'It's not like I can just tell him right away. "Oh well I'm not fighting back cus I love you Liexand!" That would be totally awkward! Wait! That's exactly what I came here for! So I should take this chance to finally tell him how I feel!'_ Alix smiled sweetly at him as he lowered his chakrams. "Liexand, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, still smiling. "Yeah, I guess. What about?" He returned her smile as she walked him over to the shore and sat him down in the sand.

Liexand stared blankly at Alix, clearly listening very intently. She sat down next to him, still smiling. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You see, I think you're really nice and when you smile at me I get this really warm feeling inside and I'm always thinking about you and I think it's cute how you stare out into the sunset from your balcony and how you always help Nexus with his garden!" Liexand chuckled and smiled at her. "Calm down. Take a breath of air." Alix stopped talking and inhaled deeply letting it out after a second. "What I'm trying to say is..." She hesitated on the last words. "Yes?" Liexand continued to smile at her. "I...I love you, Liexand." She then grabbed the orange haired boy's face and kissed him. Her soft lips pressing against his. He reached up and brushed her hair over her ear, now cradling her head in his hand. They're passionate moment was cut short however, by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke their kiss and turned their heads to find Lorix standing a few feet away from them. "Oh! Um, Lorix, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your mission?" Liexand asked nervously, standing up to approach the man. Just then Lexi came rushing out of a portal, panting loudly. "I'm sorry! I swear he tore through that ice like it was paper!" She shouted, still trying to catch her breath. Leanex followed close behind Lexi, though she wasn't as exhausted as the chemist in front of them. "Whoopsy doodles! You weren't supposed to get out! He led us on a wild goose chase through the castle and we couldn't find him. Then we tried here." Leanex was now fanning off Lexi with a large palm tree leaf. "I came here to watch you two. I can't allow her to become a hindrance to you." Lorix snarled, looking over at Alix. Liexand was now shifting from embarrased to angry. "She should be sent out of the organization right now! You can't let her get in the way of the mission!" Lorix pointed over at Alix who was walking over to stand a couple feet behind Liexand. "How dare you! She's a member of the team! She's not a hindrance and I'm not sending her away!" Liexand shouted back at Lorix, as flames began flickering from his knuckles. "She'll only get in the way! She's useless and that's all she ever will be!" Lorix growled at Liexand. "You bastard!" In a flash Liexand's fist collided with Lorix's jaw. There was a small burst of flames from the impact, that sent Lorix skidding across the sand and stopping 10 feet away from where he was previously standing. Lorix attempted to stand up, but Liexand shoved him back down. "Don't ever talk about her like that again or I will kill you!" He whispered into Lorix's ear angrily. "Come on guys." Liexand said opening a portal and walking through. Lexi followed behind him with Leanex close behind her, still fanning her. Alix walked over and stood over him. "I hate you so much!" She then marched away and into the portal as it disappeared, leaving Lorix all alone on the dark moonlit beach.

**A/N: **That's all for this chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
